


A Guardian's Wedding

by NetRaptor



Series: Destiny and Destiny 2 stories [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, No Smut, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetRaptor/pseuds/NetRaptor
Summary: A short story about Kari and Jayesh's wedding for Valentine's Day. Contains innuendo but no sexual content.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destiny and Destiny 2 stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for this?" Phoenix asked.

Jayesh didn't answer. He was pulling on a formal black warlock robe over a white undershirt and adjusting it in the bathroom mirror of his tiny dorm room in the Tower. His Ghost flew around him, checking the fit.

Jayesh Khatri was a young warlock, just past his second year of life as a Guardian. He had warm brown skin and dark, wavy hair that spoke of the Himalayan mountains where Phoenix had found him. And today, he was marrying his fireteam-mate, Kari Winters.

"Yes and no," Jayesh finally answered, fiddling with his collar. "This entire past year, I just wanted to run off and marry her. I still do. But I also want to do the thing right, with vows in front of witnesses."

"And a big party afterward?" Phoenix laughed.

Jayesh grinned a little. "I don't think the other Guardians would let me get away without it. I didn't realize how many people have been watching us."

"Shipping you, more like," Phoenix replied. "Why do you think you're not ready, though?"

Jayesh began combing his hair in one direction, changed his mind, and combed it the other way. "Uh, well. She's been married before. To a Titan."

"Yeah, so?"

Jayesh looked at the comb for a moment. A dull red blush crept into his face. "What if I can't … please her? On our wedding night?"

Phoenix rolled his eye.

"I'm serious," Jayesh said. "I'm a virgin, Phoenix. I don't know anything about sex. And Kari does, and I …" He paused and gulped. "What if she thinks she made a huge mistake and … and has the marriage annulled or something?"

"Jay," Phoenix said, flying in front of him. "This is Kari we're talking about. She's crazy about you. I don't think she's worried too much about that sort of thing."

Jayesh fussed with the set of his robes for a moment. "I need to talk to her. Do you think I could talk to her? Won't she be getting ready for hours?"

"Let me check." Phoenix opened his shell and expanded into a sphere of blue Light, sending out a call to his brother Ghost, Neko. After a moment, Phoenix closed his shell, returning to his former size. "Neko says that Kari's having her hair styled right now and is really bored. We can relay your voices if you want to chat."

Jayesh looked around his bare room and sat on a box. His meager belongings had already been moved upstairs to Kari's spacious apartment, apart from a few odds and ends. Tomorrow, he'd finish cleaning it out and turn in his key to the Vanguard housing management. Marriage had so many mundane worries to go with it.

Phoenix disappeared and said in Jayesh's head, "Go ahead, I'll transmit as soon as you start talking."

Jayesh drew a deep breath. "Kari?"

"Hi Jay," she replied, her voice relayed between their Ghosts and slightly crackly. "How're you doing?"

"Done getting dressed, I guess," Jayesh said, studying the toes of his newly-polished boots. "Uh, can a lot of people hear you right now?"

"Yeah, the stylist and my bridesmaids, but I don't have to repeat everything for them to hear."

Jayesh reddened as if he was standing right in front of them. "Well, I just wanted … wanted to make sure this is what you wanted."

"What do you mean?" Kari said.

Jayesh chewed his lower lip. "I mean … marrying me. Us, together."

"Yes, silly," said Kari with a laugh in her voice. "We've been engaged for a year. It's been torture. I just want us to settle down together, no more being apart."

It sounded so simple, put that way. It had been an exquisite sort of torture, running missions with this new fire between them. Eating meals together, exploring the City. Jayesh had taken on loads of extra patrols to pay off his debts, so their dates hadn't been nearly frequent enough. And every time he saw her, he wanted to run his fingers through her auburn hair, draw her close and kiss her, make love to this woman who meant so much to him.

But what if she found him lacking in some way?

"Kari," Jayesh said softly. "I'm worried about … whether or not I can please you the way Rem did. Tonight." The words burned in his throat - or was that embarrassment choking him?

Kari didn't reply for a moment. Jayesh rubbed his sweaty palms on his knees while he waited.

"Jay," she said, so softly he could barely hear her, "now isn't the time. We'll have to talk about this later."

His heart sank. Maybe she had been thinking about it, too. Maybe she was already having second thoughts. After all, Rem had been a lot bigger than Jayesh, a burly, powerful Titan. Jayesh was lightly built, an inch taller than Kari if he stretched, a warlock who valued knowledge over muscle. As lovers went, he and Rem were opposites.

"All right," he managed to say. "I'll see you at the chapel."

"It's all right, Jay," Kari whispered. "No matter what happens, I love you. Only you."

This reassured him a little. Phoenix closed the connection and reappeared, gazing at his Guardian with a tender expression.

"What?" Jayesh said.

"You," Phoenix said softly. "Caring so much. I feel it in you. I know how precious she is to you. Neko and I have been talking about this for months. Kari cares as much about you as you do about her. Maybe more, because of losing her first husband."

Jayesh gazed at the floor for a moment. "Why does that make a difference? I'd think she'd have some standard that I can't compare to. Since I'm not a Titan."

"It's not about your jobs, idiot," Phoenix said with a flash of temper. "She'd love you no matter what kind of Guardian you were. You're doubting her, and it's doing her a disservice."

Jayesh sat there for several minutes in silence, staring at the floor. After a while, he said, "You're right. I can't afford to doubt her. But I doubt myself, little light. I always have."

"I know," Phoenix murmured, flying forward and bumping his red shell into Jayesh's cheek. "And I wish you wouldn't. But one step at a time."

"I'll get there," Jayesh said with a half-smile, patting his Ghost. "Come on, I'd better get to the chapel. Madrid and Max will be looking for me."

* * *

The Last City was a conglomerate of every people group and religion on Earth. Some religions had adapted the Traveler and the Light into their teaching, especially the ones built within the Core District, beneath the Traveler.

The chapel where Kari and Jayesh were to be married was a smaller church in the Tower North district. During the plague winter that had followed the Red War, the priest had opened his doors to the homeless and orphans. Jayesh had visited often during his mercy missions, healing people and bringing what extra rations he could scrounge. He and the priest, Father Edwards, had become friends.

The little church still sheltered several dozen war orphans, all of whom had helped clean and decorate the chapel for 'those nice warlocks who helped us'. When Jayesh arrived, he was greeted by a flock of children, five years old through upper teens, who hugged him and enthusiastically showed off the flowers and garlands strung along the walls and pews. Jayesh was glad to see them all so involved and happy, and accepted their tour.

Madrid and Max, Jayesh's best men, waited for him in an alcove under an arch. Both of them were Hunters, Madrid a tall Awoken, and Max Ross, a shorter human with a shock of blond hair that always seemed to hang in his eyes. They wore parade armor, which on a Hunter amounted to black bodysuits, a light breastplate, and long black cloaks with no holes in them. They watched Jayesh circulate around the chapel with the flock of orphans.

"At least he showed," Madrid said.

"Oh, come on," said Max. "Of course he showed. It's whether or not he runs at the start of the ceremony that we have to watch for."

Madrid grinned, his yellow eyes glowing brighter. "He can't outrun us."

Max laughed. "No warlock can outrun a hunter."

Jayesh finally extricated himself from the children and walked up to Madrid and Max. "Hey, guys. Overseeing the madness?"

"Edwards did that," Madrid replied. "He's in his office right now, getting ready."

Jayesh nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, gazing around the chapel. "It looks good in here." His gaze lingered on the altar, which was festooned with flowers. "I hope it goes as well as the rehearsal did."

"Hey, we're already having fun," Max said, grinning. "You're the only one who's not."

"Until tonight," said Madrid. He and Max guffawed as if he'd just told a prime joke. Jayesh laughed a little, but didn't appear quite so amused.

Madrid slapped him on the back. "Hey, lighten up. I hear Cayde is smuggling in a flask if you need something to help you relax."

"I'll be fine," Jayesh said faintly. "Thanks. Uh, wow, the guests are arriving already." He ducked into the alcove to hide as several Guardians walked in, laughing and admiring the decorations. The oldest of the orphans greeted them and helped them find seats.

"Wuss," Max said.

Jayesh gave him a disrespectful Hunter hand-gesture.

Max only laughed. "Come on, you can hide in the social hall. They have a tea table in there for anybody who needs the caffeine."

Tea was a common drink in the Last City, most commonly made from chicory root or herbs. Coffee and black tea, being tropical crops, were grown in hothouses and were considered expensive luxuries.

Jayesh helped himself to a steaming mug and drank it without sugar or creamer. Max made himself a cup with equal amounts sugar and creamer, for solidarity, he said. Madrid drank nothing, but kept an eye on the chapel through the doorway, watching the guests arrive.

"I hear you guys hired Eva Levante to decorate the Tower," Max said. When Jayesh didn't respond, Max turned to Madrid. "And they got Lord Shaxx to make his famous deep-pit barbecue. I hear he's got most of a pig in there."

This distracted Madrid from his vigil. "They got Shaxx to cook? How'd you do that? Bribe him with a new Crucible arena?"

Jayesh gave them a faint smile. "We asked nicely. He's, uh, been shipping us for a while."

Madrid and Max burst out laughing.

"Shipped by Shaxx!" Madrid gasped. "That's rich! How did he even know? You don't play the Crucible, Jayesh!"

Max said for him, "Haven't you seen Jayesh moping around the Tower when Kari's not there? Everybody knew what was going on. There's actually a running bet going that he's not a virgin anymore."

Madrid laughed until the tears came to his eyes. Jayesh didn't say anything, but he finally looked at his friends with a savage scowl. He clenched his fists and fire flickered around them. As their laughter died away, Jayesh said, very quietly, "We've abstained, and it's been the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. If you're going to mock me for it, you can leave. Right now."

Max and Madrid sobered.

"Look, we're just hassling you," Max said.

"Yeah," Madrid added. "It's been pretty obvious you're not sleeping with her. All the, how you say, unresolved sexual tension." He couldn't resist the smirk that curled the corner of his mouth.

Jayesh gazed at them a moment, then slowly relaxed. "All right, then. Phoenix, what's the time?"

"Thirty-two minutes until showtime," his Ghost replied, popping into view.

"Thanks." Jayesh poured himself another cup of tea. "So, what about you two? Any prospects?"

Max grinned. "You know Sorrel. We're kind of on again, off again, but I'm hoping she'll come around."

They both looked at Madrid expectantly. He shrugged. "I don't like being tied down. Had a few relationships in the past. They're over. My Ghost is the only female I need in my life."

"Spoken like a true hunter," Jayesh said, punching Madrid's arm.

Madrid grinned sheepishly. His Ghost, Rose, appeared behind him and peeked over his shoulder. She wore a handmade rosebud shell, testament to her Guardian's loving care.

Max held out a hand and summoned his Ghost, Zero. "Standing around is boring. Who wants to play cards?"

Thus Jayesh passed the next half an hour agreeably distracted.

* * *

Kari tried to quell her nervousness as she gazed in the mirror in her room. Her friends, fellow Guardians, had done a fantastic job with her hair and makeup. He auburn hair was pulled back in a soft knot at the back of her head, draping over her ears in two soft locks. Instead of the combat robes Kari had argued so hard for, her friends had convinced her to wear a white, lacy dress. Kari had to admit that she looked good. Jayesh would be stunned.

In her head, Neko said, "My beautiful Guardian. He'd better appreciate you or I'll make his life very uncomfortable."

"Don't you dare," Kari thought. "You're taking the Ghost vow, too."

"I know, I know," Neko groaned. "Binding contract and all. I don't see why I have to enter into the marriage agreement, too."

"You're taking Jayesh on as a secondary Guardian," Kari thought. "And Phoenix is accepting me. It's a big deal."

"You have no idea how big," Neko grumbled. "I've had other Ghosts trying to talk me out of it for months."

"What!" Kari exclaimed inside her head. "Why?"

"There's a lot of risk," Neko replied. "I pledged to Rem, remember. When he died, it damaged me as well as you. I'm not eager to do it again. The other Ghosts remember that."

Kari had no answer for that one. Rem's loss was still an ache below her ribcage, an empty space in her life. But Jayesh occupied a new place in her heart-a new, fresh place, full of promise and hope.

"We should get going," said Ildoreth, an Awoken warlock who had just returned from a long mission on Mars. She cracked her stoic facade for a wide smile. "You're beautiful, Kari."

"You really are," said Ellie-9, an Exo Titan whom Kari had known since Twilight Gap. "He'd better be worth it."

"Oh, he is," Kari said, beaming at her reflection. Suddenly she couldn't wait to find Jayesh and fling her arms around him.

As Ellie put the finishing touches on Kari's makeup, Ildoreth folded her arms. "Jayesh Khatri, though? He's a good healer, but he made up all that stuff about being trapped inside the Traveler. You have to really watch a man like that."

Heat erupted inside Kari's chest and boiled into her face. She couldn't turn and glare at her friend, because of the brush sweeping her face, so she sat very still, instead. "He didn't make anything up. It really happened."

"Lots of people say it didn't," Ildoreth said. "People like the Thantonaughts. And the Gensym Scribes. Experts. You sure his Ghost doesn't keep him high? I've heard of Ghosts doing that."

Lightning began to crackle over Kari's hair and down her arms. Ellie had to retreat, flinching.

"Stop," Kari said through her teeth. "Just. Stop. I will kill you, Ildoreth."

The other warlock retreated a step. "All right, all right. I just don't want to see you make a huge mistake, is all."

Kari couldn't answer. Rage burned through her whole body. It took all her concentration to control her temper and beat her Light back down, where it wouldn't hurt anyone. The media had smeared Jayesh after the Red War, seeming to delight in destroying the career of a young Guardian barely out of training. He had kept his head down and did his job as a Guardian, even spending the winter after the War healing the people who had hated him. Kari had watched him through most of it, and it was partly his graciousness that had attracted her to him.

And now she really wanted to hurl herself into his arms and protect him from ignorant people who still believed everything the so-called experts said.

Ellie-9 brushed a little more makeup on Kari's face and stepped back for a look, her green eye-lights blinking. "I think you're ready, girl. Good thing, too, because it's almost time."

The women summoned their Ghosts, who transmitted them a mile across the City and onto the pavement outside the little chapel.

Kari beckoned to Neko, who took his place at her shoulder. Then Kari entered the chapel's front doors. Her bridesmaids hurried off to the back doors to take their places at the front of the church.

In a human wedding, the bride's father would walk her down the aisle to symbolically give her away to the groom. But among Guardians, who were resurrected warriors with no memory of family, the Ghost had to fill that role. Neko took it very seriously. He wore a new blue shell for the occasion with a bright red rampant lion across it-the old one had gotten rather faded. He flew at Kari's shoulder as she entered the church and waited for the music to start.

Jayesh stood at the altar, waiting for her, looking odd in his formal robe and combed hair. When Kari met his eye, he beamed at her. A flicker of his Dawnblade wings touched his shoulders.

The music began. Kari and Neko moved down the aisle, giving the audience a chance to admire her. She recognized everyone, and had to restrain herself from giving out high fives and fist bumps as she walked. Then she looked up at Jayesh again. She was near enough now to see the smoldering desire in his eyes, half-hidden by his smile.

Light, she wanted to be there beside him now. Unbidden, her Stormcaller power burst from her, surrounding her in a storm of lightning and lifting her off the floor. The audience gasped. Some of them cheered.

Kari flew the rest of the way up the aisle. As she neared Jayesh, his fiery wings burst into full being at his shoulders, heedless of the flowers and garlands he'd probably ignite. Kari wrapped her arms around him, barely remembering to extinguish her lightning. Jayesh's wings swept forward to mantle around her, copying the movement of his arms as he embraced her.

The audience exclaimed, "Aww!"

Nearby, Father Edwards cleared his throat. "Ah, I would like to remind the bride and groom to please not burn down our church with their mutual passion."

Jayesh's wings vanished. Behind him, Madrid unobtrusively quenched a handful of burning garland with his cloak.

Kari hastily took a few steps away, assuming her proper spot at the altar. She and Jayesh beamed at each other.

"Thank you," said Father Edwards. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man under his vestments, with a face etched with permanent smile lines. "Before I join you together in holy matrimony, I have a blessing and a warning."

Kari and Jayesh knew the gist of this sermon, but gave him their full attention. It was sobering to hear the priest speak it aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

"First, the warning," Father Edwards said. "Marriage is hard. There will be times when you exasperate each other. There will be times when money is tight, or when your spouse is tired, or sick. Being Guardians, you are functionally immortal. Today, you are pledging to spend the rest of your very long lives together. Few Guardian marriages last that long. Hearts grow hard, and couples drift apart. If you wish to outlast the rest, you must view this relationship as a chance to serve God and the Light. You must set aside your own self-interest and serve each other. Be like the wise man who built his house on the rock. The rains fell and the wind beat against the house, but it stood firm. To marry to gratify the self only is to be like the foolish man who built his house on the sand. The rain fell and the wind blew, and that house collapsed."

Father Edwards smiled. "And now, the blessing. Jayesh, Kari, I've known you both since the plague winter. You serve the Light with your whole hearts. I have no doubt that you will be wise and build your house upon the rock. I now give you the blessing of the Lord of Light: peace be upon you. May the Light fill your hearts with unfading love that no Darkness can touch. May this marriage be a fountain of strength and a sanctuary from the trials that will come."

He turned to their Ghosts, who were floating off to the right, Neko in blue, Phoenix in red.

"Dear Ghosts," Father Edwards said. "Friends and fellow servants of the Light. You have what is perhaps the hardest role in this relationship: that of support. You must stand by and watch your Guardians learn how the relationship works, and often, your advice will be unwelcome. You may feel neglected and ignored for a while. Today, you are taking a vow to support your Guardian's spouse, to love and care for them as you would your own Guardian. I've seen few Ghosts really succeed at this. Trust the Light. Allow it to strengthen you. Become the exceptions."

Neko and Phoenix nodded.

Father Edwards turned back to the bride and groom. "Kari Winters. Do you vow to love and to cherish this man, to support and obey, to respect and serve him, no matter if he is sick or well, rich or poor, so long as you both live?"

"I do," Kari said, meeting Jayesh's gaze.

Father Edwards turned to Jayesh. "Jayesh Khatri. Do you vow to love and cherish this woman, to shelter and protect her, to respect and serve her, no matter if she is sick or well, rich or poor, so long as you both live?"

"I do," Jayesh said softly.

Father Edwards turned to the Ghosts. "And you, Phoenix and Neko. Do you vow to strengthen and uphold these Guardians, loving them, serving them in the times of Darkness and times of Light, with all the power the Light has granted you?"

"I do," the two Ghosts said in unison.

"Then produce the rings, please."

Neko and Phoenix transmatted a pair of gold rings into Father Edwards's hands. He passed them to Kari and Jayesh, who slipped them on each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride," Father Edwards said. "I pronounce you man and wife."

Jayesh kissed Kari lightly on the lips, just a quick touch that promised better kisses to come. Then, holding hands, they descended the steps and walked down the aisle together as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well, that's that," Jayesh said as they emerged from the chapel and had a few seconds alone. "I really hope that blessing sticks."

"It will," Kari said. "We're already living it."

He turned to her and opened his mouth, a question in his eyes, but there was no time to ask it. The other Guardians poured out of the chapel to congratulate them and shake hands. Surrounded by a cheerful crowd, they began transmatting back to the Tower in batches for the reception.

Kari arrived before Jayesh somehow. The rest of the crowd streamed away, leaving Kari alone on the Tower walk. Jayesh appeared a moment later, Phoenix beside him.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Had to pay the priest," Jayesh muttered. "Etiquette and all."

Kari caught his hand and pressed it. "We're married."

Jayesh's smile burst across his face like the sun emerging from behind a cloud. "We're married, Kari." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her again, his lips warm and enthusiastic against hers. She kissed him back. Whatever insecurities he was hiding, it didn't stop him from showing affection. She had her own secret worries, but now wasn't the time to voice them.

Jayesh released her and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "How do you feel? The guys told me that brides are usually too nervous to eat."

"I skipped breakfast because of nerves," Kari replied. "And now I'm starving. Do you think Shaxx's deep pit is ready?"

Jayesh slipped an arm around her waist. "Let's find out."

* * *

The reception was being held in the Tower food court. Flowers in tubs and pots had been brought in, and a vast canvas shade had been added to shelter the guests. Ikora had provided lamps that were usually saved for the Dawning - golden globes that gently showered glints of Light down upon the people below. It added a hint of magic.

Lord Shaxx had set up a huge cast iron deep pit barbecue at one corner of the food court, near the edge of the wall. Smoke drifted in a constant cloud over the wall and into the blue sky, perfuming the air with spices and roasting pork. Shaxx paced around it, watching Crucible matches on his tablet and keeping an eye on the smoke. He was a huge Titan in white and orange armor, with a face-concealing helmet that he never took off.

When Jayesh and Kari approached, Shaxx greeted them with open arms. "Guardians! Fresh from your ceremony! My best wishes for both of you." He hugged them both - a rough, one-armed hug for Jayesh, and a gentler hug for Kari, mindful that Shaxx was in armor and she was not.

"Now, down to the important things," Shaxx boomed. "This pig is done to perfection. Summon the kitchen staff and let the feast begin!"

A small crowd of caterers in white had been setting out covered platters and dishes along several long tables. At Shaxx's words, they hurried to the barbecue, extracted the pig, carried it to a separate table covered in a single cutting board the size of a door, and began slicing the meat.

Kari and Jayesh had the first servings of everything, and sat at the high table with their closest friends. Everyone else filled their plates and sat at the food court tables. The place echoed with voices, laughter, and the clatter of dishes.

As the first rush died down and food had mostly disappeared, people began to give toasts. Madrid stood up first, cup in hand. "To my good friends Kari and Jayesh," the Awoken Hunter said, gesturing to them with his glass. "May you share much happiness for years to come."

People clapped and drank, and Madrid sat down.

Then Max stood up. "I haven't known you two very long," he said, "but I'm honored to call you my friends. May you have a long life together. And many hot nights," he added. People laughed and clapped.

Next, from a nearby table, Cayde-6 stood up. Kari grinned. "Oh no," she whispered to Jayesh. "He's already drunk, too."

Whatever Exos drank to achieve inebriation, Cayde had already had too much. His blue eyes flickered a little, and he swayed as he stood. "To Jayesh," Cayde said, slurring a little. "You should have been a Hunter, kid. Hunters are best in bed. But I hear warlocks aren't so bad, so maybe you'll hold your own. Kari, you have problems with him, bring him to me. I've got lots of advice. Lots of advice." He raised his glass to general clapping and laughter.

Jayesh looked as if he might like to slide under the table and hide. Kari caught his arm and leaned her head against his, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "You stay right here."

"Can we be done, now?" Jayesh whispered, hiding his face behind one hand.

"No," Kari whispered back. "Look, Zavala's going to say something."

Jayesh cringed. "We should have eloped."

The Vanguard Commander had risen from his seat, dressed in parade armor polished so bright that it flashed in the sun like a mirror. As he began to speak, the crowd hushed to listen.

"Guardians," Zavala said in his low, intense voice. "Kari. Jayesh. You have entered into a covenant relationship as deep as the one we share with the Traveler. Cherish your time together, because it may be shorter than you think. The Darkness is still out there. Every day that these walls stand is precious. Never take each other for granted. The day may come when one or both of you are gone." He sat down. There was scattered clapping, but no laughter this time.

"Uh," Jayesh muttered to Kari, "that was dark."

"Zavala married a mortal woman," Kari whispered back. "She died."

Jayesh nodded in sudden comprehension. His hand found hers under the table and clasped it.

After a few minutes, Ikora Rey rose from her seat, where she had been sitting with a group of other warlocks. She was a black woman with striking features, dressed in a violet robe.

As the Warlock Vanguard, Jayesh and Kari reported directly to her, and she oversaw all their Vanguard missions.

"My friends," Ikora began. "This has been quite the drama you've played out over the last few years. I confess, I saw it coming." She smiled, and a chuckle ran through the crowd. "Kari, I've watched your career since you were resurrected. You've had successes and setbacks. When we lost the Dreadnaught team, I watched you spiral. I wondered if you would ever recover. And then you came along, Jayesh. You've been good for her in ways you may not ever understand. At last, I've seen healing begin. This wedding is only the beginning of great things, I'm sure of it … because the two of you are stronger together. You have my blessing." She sat down. People cheered and clapped.

Kari smiled at her husband. He smiled back, blinking as if holding back tears.

Ikora's speech seemed to end the toasts. The caterers brought out the cake, a vast affair of white sugar and candy roses. Jayesh and Kari cut the first slices, and held them for each other to taste.

"Some couples smash the cake into each other's faces," Kari remarked.

"I've seen videos," Jayesh replied, wiping his hands on a napkin. "People also deface works of art. I'm not one of those people."

This was such a Jayesh thing to say, suddenly Kari wanted him. The ache flashed through her whole body, the impulse to make passionate love to this kind, gentle man. She settled for squeezing his arm a little. "You are so hot."

Jayesh grinned, a glint of blue Light dancing in his eyes. "Why, because I didn't mess up your makeup?"

"Because you care."

Jayesh's smile faded. His pupils dilated and he swayed toward her a step, as if the same impulse that had swept Kari had also gripped him. Then he seemed to recover a little and drew a deep breath. "I wonder how soon we can leave."

"There's a DJ coming after lunch, and dancing planned for this evening," Kari said in an undertone. "But, uh, we could change out of our formal clothes right now."

"Let's do that," Jayesh said in a low voice.

Kari hurried off to tell her bridesmaids that they were going to change but they'd be back in a few hours. Ildoreth and Ellie-9 nodded knowingly and giggled. "We'll keep the party going until you come back."

The bride and groom left the party and headed back for the dormitories further along the Tower Walk. Everywhere was empty and quiet, the majority of the Guardians attending the reception.

"I'm glad my clothes are already moved into your place," Jayesh said. "I'd hate to have to run up and down stairs to find everything."

"Our place, now," Kari corrected.

"Our place," Jayesh echoed.

They didn't say anything else until they were safely in the apartment with the door locked. Then they stood and kissed for a while, nuzzling each other's faces, and kissing some more, as if the caresses were their own language.

After a while, Jayesh murmured, "Are we actually just changing clothes, or doing … other things?"

"Other things," Kari said. "Speaking of which, can you unlace the back of this dress?"

Jayesh fumbled with the complex knots. "Um, so, about that question I asked earlier."

"Yes?" Kari said.

Jayesh hesitated a moment. "I mean, we've come down to it. And I … well, Rem was a Titan."

"So?" Kari said.

"So … I'm a Titan dropout. Just a warlock. Not even a great fighter. Just a healer."

"Jay," Kari said, looking at his frowning face over her shoulder. "Let me ask you a question."

"All right."

The laces finally loosened. Kari struggled out of the dress's outer layer and carefully laid it across the sofa. She faced Jayesh in a tight slip. "I'm a lot older than you. You haven't been a Guardian that long, and I … well, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, somehow. I don't want to come across as … as a cougar, if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh, Kari," Jayesh breathed, taking her in his arms. He kissed her temple and rocked her a little. "No, you're not too old. Guardians barely age as it is. I've always been a little in awe of you, and … and for you to love me like this … it's more than I deserve."

"That's my answer, too," she murmured, stroking his cheek. "I don't care how you're built or how the Light manifests in you. I fell in love with you. The kind, caring man who refuses to use Light against civilians, and asks the Traveler for more Light to turn into constructs."

Jayesh grinned sheepishly. "You would bring that up."

Kari kissed his neck and unbuckled the catch on his robe. "Now, forget all these worries for a while. I've waited a whole year to make love to you, and I'm not waiting any more."

His arms tightened around her. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Jayesh awoke the next morning, feeling pleasantly warm and rested. Kari lay beside him, still sleeping, her back resting against his side. He gazed at her for a while, taking in the swirl of auburn hair against the pillow, the sweep of her eyelashes, the curve of her lips.

They had spent the afternoon together, then rejoined the reception for more food and dancing. Then they'd gone back to their apartment for the rest of the night. And what a night it had been.

Jayesh sighed in contentment. He was at peace, now, his fears allayed for the moment. Kari loved and trusted him. He would make sure he stayed worthy of that trust. She had given him her love and herself, and it was an indescribable joy and a huge burden all at once.

His fears about lovemaking had proved groundless. Kari had never once compared him to her first husband, and Jayesh had not been as inadequate as he'd feared. It was a relief, really.

As he lay there, gazing at his friend and wife, Phoenix said in his head, "Good morning."

Jayesh's contentment vanished. He'd entirely forgotten about their Ghosts since yesterday afternoon. He stiffened and stared at the ceiling. "Oh. Phoenix."

"Hi," Phoenix said, sounding amused. "When the priest said I might feel neglected, I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Jayesh usually slept with Phoenix on his pillow, or cuddled under his chin. This was the first night since his resurrection that Phoenix had stayed phased all night. At least, Jayesh hoped he had.

"You didn't, uh, watch, did you?"

Phoenix didn't answer.

Jayesh's heart sank. "Phoenix, come on …"

"I was curious," Phoenix replied. "But I'm not curious anymore."

Jayesh pressed a hand to his forehead.

"It's not really that interesting," Phoenix added, sensing his Guardian's humiliation. "Neko and I got bored and played games in the living room. Neko's just kind of sad."

"Why?"

"Because he said that Kari hasn't been this happy since Rem died. And he still misses Rem's Ghost, Trina. Neko said she was like his little sister, always following him around and asking questions."

This was an angle Jayesh hadn't considered before - that Neko's jealousy might stem from an old grief. He also had never thought about Rem's Ghost before, let alone what she must have been like.

"I'm sorry," Jayesh thought. "I hope Neko can … adjust."

"We get along all right," Phoenix replied. "He wanted Kari to marry you, remember. He knew it would help her so much. But he's never really healed, himself."

Jayesh thought about this for a while. This was his family now: a widow and two Ghosts. He had to be the leader, the protector, if this family was to bond and flourish. At that moment, he swore to himself that he would, no matter how many extra missions and patrols he had to pick up.

Kari stirred and made a sound, shifting her hips against his. Jayesh rolled over and cuddled up against her, burying his face in the hair at the base of her neck. "Good morning."

She smiled, reached back, and stroked his face. "Good morning, heartspark."

He chuckled breathily against her skin. "Heartspark?"

"Like sweetheart," Kari said, adjusting positions to face him. "Only more Guardian-appropriate."

He kissed down her temple, her cheek, and the line of her jaw, before arriving at her lips. It also gave him a moment to think. "If I'm your heartspark, then you're my lovelight."

"Mmm." She gazed into his eyes from a few inches away. "Coming from you, being your Light anything is a big deal."

He smiled and caressed her. "That's one of the perks of being married, right? Stupid pet names?"

Her arms slipped around him and pulled him closer. "They're not stupid," she murmured, her lips brushing his.

A while later, as they were dressing, Jayesh said, "Did we ever decide on a honeymoon?"

"Yes," Kari said. "We're going to spend a whole week right here. All the comforts of home, and no aliens trying to kill us."

"Ah, good," Jayesh said in relief. "I wasn't looking forward to those bunks on your ship."

"Neither was I." Kari pulled on pants and a shirt, then sat on the sofa, holding out a hand. Neko appeared. She whispered to him and stroked his shell.

Phoenix appeared, too, hovering nervously beside Jayesh's shoulder. "Are we doing this now?"

"Doing what?" Jayesh asked.

Phoenix jittered up and down in midair. "Maybe nobody ever told you this, because it's kind of obscure. But married Guardians have the right to handle each other's Ghosts. So, is that what we're doing? Neko's been sweating all morning."

"Literally?"

Phoenix half-closed his eye sarcastically. "Metaphorically."

"Uh, Kari, did you know about handling each other's Ghosts?" Jayesh felt silly the instant the words left his mouth. Of course she knew. She'd done this before.

Kari looked up with a quick smile. "The Ghosts make a bigger deal of it than it is. Here, sit down beside me."

Jayesh did, and opened both hands. Kari did the same. Neko hesitantly flew to Jayesh, and Phoenix flew to Kari.

Jayesh gently lifted Neko out of the air and gazed into his blue eye. Neko gazed back, his shell opening and closing slightly, like the panicked breaths of a bird. He seemed ready to disappear at any second.

"Thanks," Jayesh murmured to him. "For taking such good care of Kari. I hope that, one day, you and I can become friends."

Neko's panicked pulsing slowed, then stopped. "I hope so, too," he said, his digital voice unsteady. "You're … you're gentle. Rem used to half-crush me."

"I'm not him," Jayesh said. He ran his fingers lightly over Neko's blue shell with its rampant lion. "Still wearing Rem's logo?"

Neko looked down. "Well. Yes. In memory."

Jayesh lifted Neko back into the air. "I can respect that."

Neko shot to the ceiling and hovered there, safely out of reach. But after a moment, he said, "Thanks," and drifted back down to float between Kari and Jayesh.

Kari had lifted Phoenix out of the air and hugged him at once. "You darling thing. You've fought for Jay when I couldn't."

When she drew Phoenix away again to look at him, he lay in her hands as if stunned. "Uh. Not what I was expecting. But yes. I fought for him." He blinked up at Kari. "And so have you."

"Yes," she whispered. "Public opinion is harder to fight than any alien. You can beat an alien."

"Well," Phoenix said stoutly, "now that he has you, he's going to do great things. Things so amazing, people will forget this media smear job. And you'll be amazing, too, Kari. But in a different way, because you're different."

Kari kissed Phoenix's shell beside his eye. He flinched, startled.

"Oh, I'm going to love having you around," Kari said. "You're as sweet as Jay is."

Phoenix's eye blushed pink.

The Ghosts returned to their proper Guardians. Jayesh leaned back and put an arm around Kari. "That was interesting."

"It was," Kari said. "Don't you ever kiss Phoenix? He acted like he wasn't used to it."

"Uh, not really," Jayesh said, glancing at his Ghost. "He's a manly Ghost. He gets hugs and high fives."

Kari laughed. "Well, he's going to have to get used to it." She looked at Phoenix. "Neko gets kisses, and so will you."

Phoenix ducked behind Jayesh. "Kiss Jay, not me."

Jayesh laughed and leaned his head against Kari's. I think we're off to a good start."

She kissed his temple. "I think so, too."

* * *

The end


End file.
